


Oswald Springs a Surprise on Jim

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: As the title suggests, Oswald springs a surprise on Jim - for Spring!  Written for Gobblepot Spring 2019, using all the prompts.





	Oswald Springs a Surprise on Jim

Gobblepot Spring 2019

**Oswald Springs a Surprise on Jim.**

 

Oswald goes to see Tetch to trace the White Rabbit, and when he finds him he uses him to deliver a message to Jim about a romantic treat he has planned.

“Message for Jim Gordon.  Jim Gordon. Go to the Garden,” he keeps repeating, in his hypnotised way.

He sends Jim further clues hidden in boxes of Candy.  The box is large with many layers, and each layer of the box has a different clue hidden underneath.  

 

They are particularly subtle, much to Jim’s frustration, and it takes him quite a few attempts to work them out.  Meanwhile, Harvey jokes that if Jim doesn’t get the clues soon, he’s gonna get fat on all the candy he is meanwhile eating.  Jim says ha ha, but follows that up with a worried frown.

 

The trail eventually leads Jim to the Van Dahl mansion, later that day, where he finds that Oswald has organised a

Tea party for Two in the 

Garden.  A trail of rose petals leads him from the front door to the Garden.

Oswald is sitting at the table in the middle of the lawn, dressed and groomed to perfection:  wearing his best suit, his hair resplendent with its sculpted ebony spikes.

“What kept you?” he smiles stiffly, but in an instant widens his smile, his eyes sparkling, because he is so pleased to see Jim.  He gets to his feet as Jim approaches.

 

Jim shrugs apologetically.  “Your clues were far too hard for me!  I’m not as smart as you,” he smiles. Ozzy softens completely and says, “Don’t be silly, James” and offers his mouth for a kiss.

 

Jim comes forward, takes Oswald in his arms and kisses him lovingly.  

 

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” Jim says as they break the kiss and Ozzy beckons to Jim to sit down next to him at the table, which is laden with cakes and other spring goodies.

 

They sit down together at the table, drink their tea, whisper sweet nothings and feed each other with cake until the

Spring rain falls and makes the

Perfume of the Blossom in the garden so heady before the rain gets faster and drives them indoors.

The phone starts to ring but Oswald takes it off the hook.   

“We need our Free Space!” he declares, “This day is perfect, too perfect to share with anyone else.  This day belongs to us! It is a Rebirth of our love.”


End file.
